The Legend of the Phoenix
by horob575
Summary: Among the ashes of the old world, the Brotherhood of Steel rose up. After finally uniting Post-war America by destroying the NCR and Annexing Vegas, They set about uniting the world and looking to the stars. Being cautious after the finding the Prothean ruins on Mars they prepared for war, because war, war never changes. Rated M for blood and gore.(Reworking inconsistencies)
1. Chapter 1

When I was thinking about doing a crossover two games came to mind Fallout and Mass Effect. So I read a few F/ME Crossovers and found out it kind of mixes well. Anyway I figured I would give it a shot.

2077- World War III ends with bombs dropping on China, US, Europe, Saudi Arabia, India, and Russia. Massive amounts of Nuclear Fallout decimates the rest of Earth's Population in regions like Africa and South America and Australia, and parts of the Middle East, but survivors have been reported by scouting expeditions to those regions. Vaults spread thought out the United States and Russia hold the last vestiges of hope for Humanity.

2161- The Vault Dweller is sent out into the wastes to find a replacement of the Vault 13 water chip.

2189- The New California Republic is voted into existence as a sprawling federation of five states: Shady Sands, Los Angeles, Maxson, Hub and Dayglow. The Followers of the Apocalypse rise to become a major influence in New California. Thanks to the Vault Dweller's help, they gain control of the L.A. Boneyard.

2242- The Chosen One enters the Enclave's oil rig using the damaged tanker and destroys the Poseidon oil platform, killing the President of the United States and ending the Enclave's plans for world domination.

2247- Graham, Calhoun and Sallow are captured by the Blackfoot tribe for ransom. The young Sallow uses his knowledge to train the tribals in the art of warfare, impressing them enough to become their leader. Sallow assumes the name of ancient Roman emperor Caesar and makes Joshua Graham his right-hand man. He decides to create an empire modeled after the historical Roman Empire, intending to erase the tribals' individual identities and replace them all with a single, monolithic culture - the Legion. He tells Calhoun to go back to the Followers and spread the news of these happenings.[174]

2254- A Brotherhood of Steel squad led by Owyn Lyons is sent to Washington, D.C. on the East Coast to search for technology

2277- Lone Wanderer is forced to leave Vault 101. A series of events in which The Lone Wanderer's Father sacrifices himself to help his son get away from the Enclave takeover of the Project Purity and Lone Wanderer joins the Brotherhood of Steel. Lone Wanderer ventures to Vault 86 to find GECK and is captured by the Enclave. Lone Wanderer escapes destroying Raven Rock in the process. The Assault on Project Purity begins in order to wrest back control of the Enclave.

Meanwhile the NCR and Legion clash at First Battle of Hoover Dam.

2278- Lone Wanderer and Brotherhood assault Adams Air Force Base, and manage to destroy the Enclave's last base of operations in the Capital Wasteland.

2278- Eastern Brotherhood of Steel contacts the Midwestern BOS and Texas BOS. The Brotherhood Alliance is formed. The new doctrine for the Alliance allows the conscription of Meta-Humans, Necro-humans and locals. The local populations rally around the Brotherhood Alliance with the Citadel as the Capital. The Brotherhood Alliance focuses on security and shutting down slavers and raider warlords for time being.

2281- Courier is shot in the head in Goodsprings and is revived by Doc Mitchel. Courier proceeds to hunt down Benny of the Chairmen. Upon hearing his reasons for stealing the chip,the courier agrees to partner with him. Courier gets involved in Mohave conflict. Courier kills Mr. House. The Courier supports New Vegas at the 2nd Battle of Hoover Dam. Surviving Intelligent Deathclaws are found by the Courier at Dead Wind Cavern and are welcomed into New Vegas setting up a Community in Vault 3. The Courier sends a couple of Securitrons to protects the Deathclaws from any bigot who might try and kill them.

2282- Mojave Brotherhood manages to contact the Brotherhood of Steel in D.C. for support. An emissary is sent. Negations begin, The Mojave Brotherhood reluctantly agrees to reform under the Brotherhood Alliance's doctrine including the conscription of local humans, necro-humans, and meta-humans, and as per agreement with Vegas places Veronica as the new Elder.

2283- After hearing reports of the Brotherhood Alliance, the weakened NCR tries to contact and negotiate peace after hearing about the new reforms the Brotherhood underwent hoping to give itself time to rebuild it forces should the Brotherhood attack.

2284- Elder Owen Lyons passes away and his daughter Sarah takes his place with encouragement from her husband the Lone Wander as the Head Elder of the Brotherhood Alliance.

2290- Tensions between NCR and Brotherhood Alliance increase after the Brotherhood Alliance annexed the Western Brotherhood holdouts. This leaves the NCR with no room to expand and only one option.

2291-NCR launches campaign against the Brotherhood Alliance. Brotherhood Alliance allies with New Vegas and crushes the NCR. The Legion remnants try to attack the Alliance from Flagstaff only to be wiped out for good. NCR territory is now under Brotherhood control and the Desert Rangers are brought in as well. All NCR Ranger are stripped of their trench coats by Desert Rangers for selling out to the NCR thus disbanding the NCR Rangers.

2292- New Vegas and the Brotherhood Alliance Merge simply becoming the Alliance. The Alliance starts rebuilding and reengineering Pre-war tech and artificial intelligence. The Sierra Madre is found and the Hologram tech is salvaged.

2293- Alliance starts a project to help solve issue of Meta-human sterility.

2294- The Alliance sends out teams to determine the fates of other Nations of pre-war Earth. It is discovered that the Russians and set up many bunkers in Siberia and the survivors managed to create a pre-war government called the Confederacy of Sovereign Republics aka the CSR. The CSR managed to organize the survivors of Europe and Britain and Annex them. Contact with both Nations is achieved. In the advancement of Humanity, the nations agree to rule under one banner, and call themselves the Systems Alliance using a Phoenix as its sigil. Aid has been sent to fallout irradiated regions. Pre-war technology is surpassed and a space program is considered.

2301- Meta-Human sterility is solved. FEV exposure does not alter gender to asexual state during transformation instead keeping one's original gender. Many Meta-Humans undergo genetic alterations to increase their population. Breakthroughs in the project lead to genetic advances in Standard-humans as well, from increased strength and reaction times and doubling lifespans to increasing radiation resistance, but too much exposure still may lead to ghoulifacation.

An Enclave bunker is found with data on project which aimed to create the perfect humans, dubbed Omega-Humans. The project was considered a failure after the primary subjects died at Narrvaro.

2302- More research into Artificial Intelligence bares fruit many new A.I. are made. After hearing this, the Commonwealth after the successful Android Rebellion led by Harkness seeks to become part of the Systems Alliance.

2305- The Systems Alliance begins aiding survivors of the irradiated lands and the people of many former pre-war nations are brought into the fold.

2310- Space program is started with the goal of Terraforming Mars using GECK technology.

2319- Prothean ruins are discovered during Terraforming operations. Seeing some Mass Effect technology as useful is incorporated into some Alliance technology, but the Alliance still relies heavily on its own tech seeing it as superior with the exception of Mass Effect fields. Upon seeing that the Protheans were imperialistic, the Alliance began constructing a navy of military spaceships should they return. Advances in FTL travel lead to the discovery of the Charon Mass Relay.

2320- In fear of the Protheans returning, the Alliance introduces new laws that require all civilians to undergo military training from a very young age.

2345-The Courier announces that she stepping down as head of New Vegas in order to spend more time with her lover, Elder Veronica leaving Benny's granddaughter as her heir when she comes of age. The Lone Wanderer and Elder Sarah Lyons disappear while tracking rumors of General Autumn's Enclave Remnants in the Northwest Territories and are presumed dead. Their adopted son Arthur Maxson takes over leadership of the Brotherhood Alliance as the Head Elder.

2375- Humanity has colonized several worlds using the Mass Relays. Arcturus Station is built as a new seat of government. It is nicknamed, The New Citadel.

2381- The Courier dies of a heart condition that wasn't caught in time. Elder Veronica steps down a month later and dies in her sleep a day later. Maxson steps down to retire to Mars.

2661- During the activation of relay 314 near Shanxi is attacked by unknown aliens. The First Contact War begins.

**...**

Turian Captain Marcius Guilus, stood at the bridge of his frigate, he surveyed the scene in front of him. Upon entering the relay his battle group found a new alien species trying to activate a dormant mass relay. This was against Council Law, he imediately ordered his fleet to fire. The military vessels guarding the research vessel moved to intercept while the civilian vessel retreated to the Mass relay. Their shields took the brunt of the damage, but flickered. "There shields are failing, sir" said a young ensign.

"Good fire another…" the ship shook violently as the Aliens fired their own weapons. "Sit rep now!" Marcius ordered.

"The aliens fired… wait that can't be right," the ensign's expression was confused, "it says they used energy-based weapons sir. Canons similar to GUARDIANs managed to pierce our hull and several others in our fleet."

This news rattled the Captian more than the aliens, "Impossible," he whispered. Not even the Salarians could come up with energy weapons. "Fire another volley." He commanded. One of the alien ships went dead while other took massive damage.

"The left ship is destroyed, but the right ship is disabled running on emergency power." The ensign said.

"Prepare boarding parties. We need to seize that ship. Its technology will be giving us an edge when we next meet them in battle."

"We cannot sir, are docking bay was damaged in the alien's counterattack."

"Then have the _For the Cause_ III send theirs."

"Transmitting now sir." The comm officer said.

The_ For the Cause III_ moved in closer to better get an angle for the boarding pods, and launched. "Link up with the one of the helmet cams."

An image was brought up of the inside of the boarding pod. The young sergeant was give orders to her squad. The pod breached the ship immediately yellow-green shot went flying at the solidier exiting the pods. The Captain heard one of his ensign's gasp as one of the turian soldiers were turned into a pile of glowing goo. The enemy was well coordinated, he'd give them that. As the squads got closer to the engineering floor, they saw the many of the engineers fighting. It was hard to tell what the species looked like under the armor. He hoped they hadn't had time to cause a self-destruct. Then a massive figure in heavy armor charged the group he watched as massive foot came down on the sergeant's head and the feed was cut off. Before they could switch to another camera, the ship lit up in a blinding white light. The dead ship next to it was engulfed as well.

_They were stalling in order to use their ordinance to create bigger blast._ "Sir, do we follow the fleeing ship?"

"Yes, let's chase these newcomers back to their home world, and show them the Hierarchy's might."

**…**

Elder Maro Briggs, was going over Shanxi's agricultural reports in his study when he received a transmission on his pipboy. "Sir, the _Explorer_ is back, they are saying they were attacked as they tried to open the relay by aliens. Its escorts stayed back to buy them time." Briggs immediately stood up and walked to his building's War room, many of his officers were already there. "Has the message been sent to the fleet at Arcturus?"

"Yes sir, we also have about 10, frigates and battle cruiser in orbit."

"Tell Captain Danvers to move the fleet to ready when the Aliens come through the relay. Then get her on my pipboy."

"Yes sir," a moment later Brigg's pipboy notified him of Danvers call.

"I have already been notified," Elder Maro frowned. Why was he always to last to hear these things? "We'll holdout as long as we can until the fleet arrives." Danvers said. It was clear she was worried.

"Danvers, I would not expect anything less. I will mobilize the Paladins and have the Militia ready as support."

"Aye, aye, Danvers out," The elder looked up to see the cities shield being put in place. New Denver was the largest city on the planet. His thoughts were interrupted when a large female Meta-human walked into the room. "Head Paladin Jenna, I trust the rest of the Paladins are mobilized as we speak."

"Yes sir," she said with a French accent, which was odd, for a Meta-human anyway. She lifted her arms and rolled her shoulders adjusting her armor's fit. She was rather slender for a Meta-human, her green skin and female form made her quite act active when in a dress uniform, if a bit bulky. Elder Maro was surprised at how far Meta-humans have come since evolving from the asexual brutes they once were. He had actually considered taking a dive into an FEV vat, but the transformation still had a high mortality rate. "We are ready to hold for as long as necessary," she continued, "However, from the scans of the alien tech showed they had no energy weapons, so I am issuing orders to destroy any weapons technology before it can salvaged by the enemy. On the bright side, these aliens could be the Protheans," she grinned. Elder Maro agreed along the lines with her, he himself was a bit excited to test their tech against the Protheans if these were in fact the Protheans.

"As much as I'd like that, we must focus on our defense," the paladin nodded and exited the war room to hold with the rest of the paladins. Elder Maro hoped Danvers could keep them busy, even if she did have hundreds of years of experience.

**…**

Danvers leaned back in her captain's seat. Of course Maro would have to 'order' her to do something that standard protocol dictated. They had been working on installing the shielding that was sent form Arcturus a week prior. For what the Captain of the _Explorer_ described, they were going to need it.

Her pipboy beeped, she pushed the receive button. "We have installed the new shielding, Captian."

"Good work, Kasshi" Danvers put her hands behind her head trying to relax. She thought about her life so far. The daughter of one of the founders of Rivet City and second in command to Security Chief Harkness, and his lover even after the whole android revelation. His former self eventually driving him to seek out Dr. Zimmer, kill him, and free his people. She supported him every step of the way until she was captured by Zimmer and forcibly had her consensus downloaded into an android version of herself,_ bastard_. Harkness helped her though it and well it wasn't all that bad actually, but it still felt off even after all these years. They destroyed most of Zimmer's research on the project so no other human could fall to the same fate as she did. They eventually convinced the other androids to rebel. She was at his side the whole time. Well until they parted ways for a while, he was on Arcturus acting as Head of Security. She chuckled a little, all these years and he still ends up being a security chief.

One of her Lieutenants came handed her a datapad, she browsed the contents. It contained all the specs on what they knew of the aliens. Their frigates and battle cruisers where sleek and shiny, but she could pick out what could be considered some weak points. Her mind was at work going over the data.

"Contacts!" She looked and view screen. A mix of frigates and battle cruisers entered to system. With what looked like… shit a dreadnought.

She put her hand down on the fleet communications, "Evasive maneuvers give that Dreadnought a harder firing solution. The aliens opened fire, the new shields held up better than expected. Good, she thought, "Return fire, target these points, the frigates and battle cruisers," she sent the other captains her data. She got the all clear, "Fire plasma and lasers cannons," steaks of yellow green and beams of red melted and cut their way thought the smaller ships. _Their shields can't block our weapons, she thought, that evens things up a bit._

Another volley shook the ship. "The dreadnought took out one of the frigates, ma'am"

"All ships focus on the dreadnought." They fire weapons at the alien's flagship. The plasma did the most damage melting the ship's hull sending debris and crew members onto space. The dreadnought wavered a bit, pulling back while the remaining seven alien vessels covered it with more fire. Her cruiser's shields flickered along with a few other ships. "Dammit, tell the fleet to fire a will, get rid of those frigates."

While they focused on the frigates, the dreadnaught decided that enough was enough, and managed to take out two more ships. "Ma'am the dreadnought's is going to fire on us," Danvers nodded.

"Is the plasma cannon primed?" the ensign nodded. "Slow the ship down and make it look like we took too much damage. Vent some air if you have to. If I am right they think all hands are dead and target a different vessel." It was a risk, but she hoped that the aliens would get overconfident and hold firing on her vessel in hopes of stealing their tech. The ship went dark. They held their breath as the Dreadnoughts aim moved to another frigate. "Alright start it up and prime the Plasma cannon let's hit these fuckers while flanks exposed.

"Ma'am the dreadnought has noticed the reboot. I am sending some A.I. fragments aboard in order. What?... really hacking their systems was that easy." The ensign looked at Danvers. He pointed at eh view screen. Danvers watched as the Dreadnought started to implode.

"Tell the other ships to do the same. I think we found their weakness." Danvers smiled feeling good about the battle as the Alien ships lost power.

"Ma'am more alien ships en route. Double the number of Frigates." _Damn, just when things were getting easy. "_Hold on Ma'am our reinforcements are here as well." That was fast, "putting you through to the Admiral."

"Hey, how are things, heard you ran into some trouble," a familiar raspy voice came from her station.

"A little," she replied, "Hey, Charon, fashionably late as always I see."

"What can I say? I love to make an entrance. Besides, this party could use a crasher." Their banter was cut short as two more Alien dreadnoughts arrived.

The ensign called again, "Ma'am they un-networked there systems, the A.I. can't do anymore."

"Shit there goes our edge," Danvers slammed her fist on her armrest.

"Danvers, move your ships behind my fleet. We'll you guys a give you guys a breather." Danvers nodded and relayed the orders to her ensign.

**…**

Head Paladin Jenna was busy down below organizing the ground forces. The Aliens had managed to land their ground troop and begin assaulting the city. "Get those Fat Mans loaded and the Plasma Casters lined up." She shifted in her power armor. She thought it was funny how the design hadn't changed much. She didn't mind the ol' T-45d model was her favorite design anyway. She was surprised that they actually crafted her a set when she was promoted. Most Meta's only got standard combat armor.

A Ranger approached, his tan trench coat flowing as his feet, and his green eyed helm under his arm. "Ranger Twigson, reporting."

Jenna nodded, "You and any other rangers post up in any vantage point you can," The ranger nodded and started relaying his men and women to post up where they could.

Jenna looked at the approaching hoard of Aliens. She donned her own helm and picked her super sledge. "All forces, the enemy is in sight. Rangers, fire at will cluster them together. Make it easier for the Mad Bombers to get a high score."

…

Codex:

Power Armor: While much more advanced than the pre-war models, the older designs are still more widely used with the T-45d and T-51b being the most common variants.

Rangers: are adept at any terrain and the best scouts and long range marksmen in the Alliance. They too still prefer the retro look of the original Desert Rangers before the NCR sell out. Although, the suits now are much more advanced and air tight. Rangers are the best of the best, only passing training after going through Seven intense trials to earn their N7 tags. They try to emulate the Courier who officially re-founded the order after the second battle of Hoover Dam.

Mad Bombers: a squad of troops specializing in Red Glares, fat mans, and any Heavy explosive weapons.

A/N: Anyway let me know what you guys think and yes, before you guys ask, this is set in the same universe as Vana's story. Criticism is always welcome.

P.S. Who is Marauder Shields?


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is much shorter than the last as I have been very busy with others. I introduced a couple OCs so let me know what you think. Reviews and Criticism are welcome. It is hard to know what you guy's think when you don't review.

Ch.2

John Twigson looked down the barrel of his anti-material rifle as several aliens came into the guns range. Like what the Head Paladin wanted, he and the other rangers opened fire and clustered them together. The look on the officers' faces when they realized what was going on before the Mad Bombers let bombs drop was worth a snapshot on his helmet can. John was a bit pudgy for a Ranger but being big boned was something that ran in his family since Twig, the fat Vault Dweller rolled out of Vault 10, not mention that drinking Nuka-Cola also spend up his healing dramatically. He radioed the other rangers to head to the where the fighting was thickest outside the city. Word was the Aliens managed to bring two more fleets into the system, and Admiral Charon was forced to let some enemy troop carriers through and that meant more forces approaching from all sides of the city. He was one of two Rangers to stay with the Head Paladin as more troops headed over the hill toward the city. John smiled and started pick off officers and behind the group.

**…**

Diana Halbert had been many things in her incredibly long life time, Hollywood Starlet, Wasteland Explorer, NCR contractor, Caravan owner, and many more. She became a Ghoul when the bombs dropped on Los Angles. She was outside the city filming for her next movie when it happened. That day was forever ingrained into her mind. It the last day she had her wonderful and gorgeous crimson hair. She still carried around the photo of her prior to becoming a walking and talking corpse. All these years and here she was shooting aliens like in one of her films that won an award for best Action drama. The irony was heaped in piles on top of that one. Her squad was getting into position to flank the enemy. She readied her plasma rifle and waited for the Rangers to give the single. Her stealth armor kept her cloaked as the aliens went by. The comm beeped three times and it was go time. She and her squad de-cloaked and fired as the aliens who were caught unaware of the flanking attack coming from the building around them. Diana shouted lines from her old movies as she fired. She popped down and cloaked to get a different position as they returned fire. She popped up again and fired. This was going to be a fun day.

**…**

Admiral Charon sat in his command chair as her surveyed the battlefield. He still cursed himself for letting the ground troops touch down, but the enemy reinforcements tied his hands. He braced as one of the two Dreadnoughts that arrived fired on his flagship. "Charon, the A.I.'s are having some luck with the smaller ships, but the Dreadnought must be dealt with the old fashioned way." Danvers called in from her ship, which had become the Cyberwarfare manger since it was out of the battle. Charon nodded and sent a message to Arcturus, "High Elder Dornal, the enemy sent reinforcements through the relay, what is the status of our own?"

"They are on the way, Admiral and will there in a matter of hours."

"Acknowledged, we'll hold till then." Charon looked out upon the battlefield. Many of his own ships were taking fire but holding their own for now at least. The Aliens were using attrition by sending more ships into the fray. He wondered if they would ever run or retreat. Another frigate exploded as it was boarded. The self-detonation as required by the Maxson Protocol took the nearest enemy frigate as well. Charon sighed. This was going to be a long few hours. "Get a firing solution on the closest dreadnought and fire the main plasma cannon. I want to see that thing a pile of molten metal ASAP." He ordered. The cannon took some time to charge up as the spinning ball of plasma was created. On his signal they fired. It sailed directly at the dreadnought. The ship tried to veer to the left, which in turn had only partially been hit by the plasma that sailed along the side slicing through the right wing.

Charon cursed and grabbed the armrests of his chair as the other dreadnought returned fire. "Sir our shields are now at forty percent," Charon nodded and sent orders to other ships fired on the dreadnoughts if possible to divert attention from his own.

**…**

General Desolus Arterius was in a foul mood, Saren could see it even if his brother never showed it outwardly. The aliens were holding their own. The Hierarchy had landed troops in mass on the planet, but supplies were hard to get. The aliens' superior technology made it difficult. The enemy city was a stronghold. What they weren't expecting was how fast the aliens formed a defense which led Saren to believe that they were a military culture much like their own. Desolus waved his younger brother to follow. They did not speak until they reached the command tent. Desolus turned around and looked at him, "They are holding steady, no matter how many troops we send they find a way to route us. One of the worst threats we have been able to decipher is these Rangers." He brought up a image on the holo-table of a grey armored figure with a green-eyed helm and breathing mask. "They are trying to draw our forces together so their artillery can rack up a higher body count. We need to get rid of these Rangers asap." Saren nodded, but didn't speak, he was only still a lieutenant and his part of his brothers thought process was to speak aloud.

"Do want me to give the order to spread our forc…"

"NO!" Saren was cut off by his brother, "That is what they want, the tactic works both ways. If the artillery spreads out the troops the snipers will have easy pickings. No, I want you lead a team into city, a small team and your primary goal is to hunt down these rangers. Go, select your team," Saren stood at attention and then left the tent.

**…**

Codex: Flagships: the largest ships in the Alliance fleet, large than a Dreadnought they about the size of turian dreadnought. There are only two as of now, one for the fleet admiral and another for the High Elder.

Battle cruisers: They are designed to provide massive amounts of fire, both laser and plasma. However, they have limited defense capabilities going with a good offense is the best defense philosophy.

Cruisers: Make up the bulk of the Alliance fleet having a balance of speed and firepower.

Wraith Squads: Squads of cloaks troops with advanced camouflage systems that them to sneak in and out of enemy position as well as set up the perfect ambush.

Artificial Intelligences: are mostly used in ship to Ship warfare where a lesser a Virtual Intelligence is used in turrets and Robot support units.

A/N: Anyway if you want or could use more codex entries let me know via PM and I will add it. Also if you don't know who Twig is, watch Nuka-Break. It's a fan film that is actually rather good considering they made it with only donations from other fans. I liked so incorporated into the story in a way.


End file.
